Traitor's Moon
by astral-angel
Summary: Evil's brewing...and these seven women are never gonna be the same...BtVS AtS WWE x-over, Part 3 up. RR ppl!
1. Part 1

Title: Traitor's Moon   
  
Author: Mauzi   
  
Email: astral_angel_from_hell@yahoo.com.au   
  
Category: BtVS/WWE/AtS x-over   
  
Characters: Lita, Faith, Fred, Willow, Stephanie, Anya, Stacy, others   
  
Disclaimer: All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and co. AtS belongs to Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt and co. All things WWE belong to the WWE.   
  
Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, others ask first   
  
Rating: *R*   
  
Spoilers: BtVS – 'Talking To Dead People'   
  
AtS – Nothing much. Fred's there, so is Faith. Angel and Darla did NOT sleep together, therefore, no CONNOR!!!!   
  
WWE – I'm updating spoilers for WWE to Unforgiven '03, though I'll be changing things.   
  
Notes: Webb does NOT tell Buffy that Spike sired him. The person who spoke to Willow was Tara. I need Lita and Stephanie to be the same age as Willow, Fred and Faith, so I'm making them 22 in this fic. Everyone else's age stays the same. No roster split, Bischoff and Stephanie are co-GM's. Edge is back.   
  
Part 1  
  
Since the beginning of time, the angelic hosts of the High Heavens and the Demonic hordes of the Burning Hells have been locked in a struggle for the fate of all mankind. That struggle has now come to the mortal realm…and neither Man nor Demon nor Witch nor Fae will be left unscathed…  
  
*************************************  
  
The two blonde men walked into the room talking quietly between themselves, a third blonde following silently. It was the locker room that had been assigned to them for the night, and frankly, they were wondering why they had to share it. Well, the fact that Jericho and Christian were sharing wasn't new, but Christian had to wonder what his commissioners had been smoking when they assigned the rooms. I mean, who in their right mind would put Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels in the same frickin locker room? Everyone knew how much the two hated each other.  
  
Christian walked to one of the low benches in the room, throwing his bag down on the seat before heading to the adjoining bathroom. He snickered at the sight of the two men behind him glaring at each other. Man, if looks could kill…  
  
"What the hell?!" His eyes wide, he swore viciously as he entered the trashed room. The other two men exchanged confused glances and followed him in. while Christian's eyes were still trained on the blood splattered walls, Chris and Shawn immediately looked around for a source.   
  
"Oh fuck no…" The words left Chris's mouth without his knowledge as he spied the body slumped in the corner. "Damnit, somebody go get some help!!" He noticed Shawn sprinting out of the room in the corner of his eye, vaguely realized that Christian was kneeling on the floor next to him.   
  
He fought down the bile rising in his throat as his eyes ran over the bruised and battered body of the diva lying in front of him. His stomach churned as he saw the amount of blood covering her still body. He could barely recognize her, but instinctively, he knew who it was.   
  
Her eyes fluttered open after Christian gently shook her. Chris gazed into her eyes and tried to smile reassuringly…he failed miserably.   
  
"Sssh…it's gonna be okay honey, Shawn's gone to get help. You're gonna be just fine. Whoever did this won't get near you again, I promise…" He said when she attempted to speak. She glanced around wildly, her breaths coming out in ragged gasps. Her face contorted with the effort it was taking to form the words, and Christian's heart went out to her. The two Canadian's exchanged worried glances, wondering exactly how bloody long it would take for help to arrive.   
  
The diva's gasping finally slowed to shallow breathing and she managed to rasp out slowly,  
  
"From beneath you it devours..." The two blondes' exchanged confused and then terrified glances as Lita passed out, crimson blood trickling from her mouth.  
  
Less than a two hour drive away from L.A, in Sunnydale, California, the petite woman ran through the darkened streets of the town, perspiration beading her forehead. Tears ran unchecked down her face as she strained to hear if the men in the black robes were behind her. If she could just make it to the Bronze, she'd be safe. Just another couple of blocks to go…she could make it. She HAD to make it.   
  
She let out a startled shriek as she tripped over a bunch of loose rocks on the footpath. She whimpered as she tried to scramble up, only to run into the very thing she was avoiding.   
  
She stared, terrified, into the faceless head of the black robed person in front of her. She let out a scream as he thrust the ornately carved dagger towards her.  
  
She tried to cast a spell, only to realize that she had tried it when they had first attacked her, less than four blocks ago. It had failed.  
  
She stared horrified at the dagger buried in the pit of her stomach. The last thing Willow heard before the blackness overtook her was the bone chilling whisper;  
  
"From beneath you it devours..."  
  
End Part 1 


	2. Part 2

Title: Traitor's Moon   
  
Author: Mauzi   
  
Email: astral_angel_from_hell@yahoo.com.au   
  
Category: BtVS/WWE/AtS x-over   
  
Characters: Lita, Faith, Fred, Willow, Stephanie, Anya, Stacy, others   
  
Disclaimer: All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and co. AtS belongs to Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt and co. All things WWE belong to the WWE.   
  
Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, others ask first   
  
Rating: *R*   
  
Spoilers: BtVS – 'Talking To Dead People'   
  
AtS – Nothing much. Fred's there, so is Faith. Angel and Darla did NOT sleep together, therefore, no CONNOR!!!!   
  
WWE – I'm updating spoilers for WWE to Unforgiven '03, though I'll be changing things.   
  
Notes: Webb does NOT tell Buffy that Spike sired him. The person who spoke to Willow was Tara. I need Lita and Stephanie to be the same age as Willow, Fred and Faith, so I'm making them 22 in this fic. Everyone else's age stays the same. No roster split, Bischoff and Stephanie are co-GM's. Edge is back. Set simultaneously with part 1.  
  
Part 2   
  
Faith stared at the men surrounding her and Fred with a growing sense of panic. The two females were backed up against a wall, Faith standing protectively in front of Fred.  
  
She clutched at the knife she was holding, her eyes darting around her. Something about this didn't feel right – she was having some major wiggins. She heard Fred mutter something under her breath, but the brunette slayer didn't quite catch it.  
  
"What?" She whispered, not once taking her eyes of the robed men surrounding them.   
  
"It was a trap – Cordy's vision, the demon, everything. It was all a trap." Fred hissed back, her own eyes travelling over their attackers. Faith put Fred more firmly behind her, a feral smile on her face.  
  
The robed men seemed to take this as an opening to attack, the five of them moving forward. In the light from a streetlamp, Faith saw the tattooed face of the man and tensed. They were human, and she didn't kill humans. Well, anymore.   
  
They dove at the two petite brunettes, and Faith's eyes widened as she caught a flash of steel glinting from beneath their robes.   
  
"They've got knives!" She told Fred, handing the other brunette her own dagger, and then leaping into action. Avoiding a punch thrown by one of the men, she landed a kick to the jaw of another one, smirking when he landed in a heap.   
  
Throwing another man away from her, Faith realized that she was tiring – and fast. A flare of anger sparked in her eyes as she spied one of the men chanting something.  
  
"Oh hell no!! You guys did not just do some whacked out mojo on me!" The slayer yelled in frustration, glaring at her attackers.   
  
She heard Fred scream and turned around, horrified to see her best friend lying on the ground, a dagger protruding from her stomach. Faith heard another scream and vaguely realized that she was the one who had just screamed.  
  
She faintly felt rough hands on her body – the brutal kicks and punches, but she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge them. All she could see was Fred, and then the growing pool of blood next to her.   
  
She felt something pierce her skin – actually, it reminded her of when B had stabbed her. She looked down. Yep. Sure enough, there was a dagger buried in her stomach.  
  
'Angel's gonna be pissed…' The thought randomly passed through Faith's head, and she figured she was going into shock.  
  
She fell to her knees, her uneven breaths sounding disjointed to her ears. Crawling to where Fred was curled up, she reached for her friend's hand.  
  
The darkness began to cloud her vision, and Faith finally collapsed, her own blood coming to mingle with that of Fred's.  
  
The oddest thing was, as Faith's eyes fluttered shut, she would have sworn she saw Spike, heard him whisper something. And then the darkness overcame her, and all she heard was Spike's voice hissing in her ear…  
  
"From beneath you, it devours…"  
  
******************************************  
  
She let out a startled shriek, her breathing heavy. Her eyes were wild and bloodshot, her hair falling messily around her face. Stephanie McMahon was exhausted, and these nightmares weren't helping. She had fallen asleep at her desk, and predictably, had another nightmare. But this one, well, this one was different.   
  
She let out a sigh, a terrified expression on her face. Pulling out her cell phone and dialling, she frowned, as she saw who she thought was Shawn Michaels sprinting past her half-open doorway.   
  
The person on the other side picked up, and all thoughts of HBK flew out of her head.  
  
"Mom? It's started."  
  
End Part 2 


	3. Part 3

Title: Traitor's Moon   
  
Author: Mauzi   
  
Email: astral_angel_from_hell@yahoo.com.au   
  
Category: BtVS/WWE/AtS x-over   
  
Characters: Lita, Faith, Fred, Willow, Stephanie, Anya, Stacy, others   
  
Disclaimer: All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and co. AtS belongs to Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt and co. All things WWE belong to the WWE.   
  
Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, others ask first   
  
Rating: *R*   
  
Spoilers: BtVS – 'Talking To Dead People'   
  
AtS – Nothing much. Fred's there, so is Faith. Angel and Darla did NOT sleep together, therefore, no CONNOR!!!!   
  
WWE – I'm updating spoilers for WWE to Unforgiven '03, though I'll be changing things.   
  
Notes: Webb does NOT tell Buffy that Spike sired him. The person who spoke to Willow was Tara. I need Lita and Stephanie to be the same age as Willow, Fred and Faith, so I'm making them 22 in this fic. Everyone else's age stays the same. No roster split, Bischoff and Stephanie are co-GM's. Edge is back.   
  
Part 3   
  
Pain. That was the first thing she felt. Hot, blistering pain, licking up through her body in red hot waves, until she thought she was burning alive. The girl struggled futilely in an attempt to escape the heat, but stopped quickly, a strangled cry leaving her lips as her limbs screamed in protest.   
  
She whimpered, her wordless plea for relief going unanswered. Drops of sweat beaded on her forehead, her eyes screwed shut. Her lips were pressed together, a white tinge slashing across the pale pink. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks, her hands clenching into fists, an effort to keep her mind off the pain. Half-moons of deep red appeared on her palms as the pain racking her body intensified. She could faintly hear the unsteady beat of her heart and attempted to focus on the heavy sound, only to find that the sound had died away. She couldn't hear anything - not her heart beating, nor the cries that tore at her throat.   
  
She opened her eyes fearfully to find herself surrounded, not by bright flames as she'd thought, but by an inky black void that terrified her.   
  
"Until they die..." The voice slid icily over her body, cooling her skin until the painful heat disappeared. She spun around, searching for the source of the voice. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off as the etheral voice spoke again. "Until they die. Until you grieve."   
  
She shivered at the words, tendrils of unease and fear curling around her. "Words ring dead across the red-gold plains, and dead words shall ring over the mountains." Her face creased with confusion, and she crossed her arms protectively over her chest, noticing for the first time that her skin was not blistered, or red in the least. The voice increased in volume, the tone becoming forceful, pleading.   
  
"Alone they were born, and die alone they shall." Her eyes grew wide as the faces ran through her head, brunette and redheaded, the familiar mixing with the unfamiliar. "Alone they were born, and die alone they shall..." The voice trailed off, hesitating before continuing. "But not everlasting."   
  
"Born alone... Die alone... But not everlasting." The words somehow seemed closer. She spun around, a startled gasp leaving her lips at the sight of the familiar blonde haired woman standing in front of her.   
  
Eyes flew open simultaneously, heavy gasps tearing at two different throats. Tears fell unchecked down two different faces, but the expressions fo grief were identical. THe dream had been shared, their confusion equal. With more than half the country separating them, Anya Emerson and Stacy Kiebler sat shrouded in darkness, oblivious to the rest of the world, their thoughts fixed on the woman from their dream.   
  
On Tara.   
  
TBC 


End file.
